Optical devices communicating over optical fibers provide higher bandwidth communications than electrical signaling over wires. However, because most data generation and/or manipulation occurs in the electrical domain, in order to take advantage of the bandwidth provided by optical communications, devices are required to transfer signals between the electrical domain to the optical domain. Various devices exist to convert electrical signals to optical signals and from optical signals to electrical signals are known.
In order to take advantage of the high bandwidth provided by optical signals, electrical signals are typically provided to packages containing optical devices at high frequencies. These signals are typically radio frequency (RF) signals in the range between 9 kHz and 300 GHz. These high frequency signals can cause the physical interface (e.g., package leads) between the packages and other devices (e.g., printed circuit boards) to operate as transmission lines. Communication using transmission lines requires more complex design than for a physical interface transmitting signals at lower frequencies.
Because the RF interface design is more complex than traditional, electrical-only packages, the design time and cost associated with package design are increased. For each packaged component providing different functionality a custom RF interface may be required, which increases the cost and complexity of component design.